Green Goblin
Green Goblin in a psychotic mad man in the Marvel Universe Character Description Norman Osborn is the green goblin. Norman Osborn was just a child when he first became obsessed with acquiring wealth and power. His father, a failed business inventor who claimed that he was swindled out of his inventions and personal fortune, took out his rage on Norman. Norman realized that he could not depend on his father for financial security, so he began working after school and saving every cent he earned. He would not allow himself to become a failure like his father. Norman studied chemistry and electrical engineering in college, and he also took a number of courses in business administration. One of his teachers was Professor Mendel Stromm. They became good friends and later formed a business partnership. Since Norman put up the bulk of the financing, they called their company Osborn Chemical, or Oscorp. Norman married his college sweetheart and they had a son: Harry. Unfortunately, his wife became ill. After she died, Norman buried himself in his work and rarely had time for young Harry. As the brilliant co-owner of a chemical manufacturer known as Oscorp, Norman Osborn, loving wealth and power, decided to take control and had his partner Stromm arrested when he found he was committing embezzlement, granting him complete control over the company and making Norman the official CEO of Oscorp. While going through Stromm's notes, he found a secret formula that would make him superhumanly powerful. However, his son, Harry, who was tired of always being ignored and rejected by his father, switched the chemicals in the serum, which turned it green and caused it to explode in his face. Later, at the hospital, Norman Osborn found himself thinking more clearly than ever before, not knowing that he would slowly become insane. Attempting to achieve power beyond his wildest dreams, Norman Osborn planned to become the most powerful gang-lord of all by uniting all the independent gangs under his leadership in an attempt to gain control over all of New York's crime. To prove his power and establish his reputation, he decided to choose Spider-Man as his victim of choice, and sent two criminals, the Headsman and Scorcher, after Spider-Man. The two were soundly defeated, and then Norman Osborn decided to take matters into his own hands. Remembering a giant green goblin monster from childhood nightmares, he created a costume that reflected that monster, and he became the original Green Goblin. Moveset *Neutral: Osborn throws a combo of hook, uppercut, and push kick *Forward: Osborn throws a combo of elbow and side kick *Up: Osborn punches upwards *Down: Osborn throws a low kick and a low punch *Dash Attack: Osborn runs swinging a flaming sword around like a maniac *Forward Smash: Osborn swings a flaming sword forward *Up Smash: Osborn swings his flaming sword in the air *Down Smash: Osborn drives his flaming sword into the ground *Air: Osborn does a low elbow and a side kick *Neutral Special: Osborn throws a pumpkin bomb *Side Special: Osborn shoots a laser out of his glove *Up Special: Osborn flies up with his glider *Down Special: Osborn throws small gas bomb *Final Smash: Osborn's glider flies in spilling gas in the air that poisons everyone for remainder of the match Taunts * Goblin starts laughing at the opponent * Goblin says "how about a proposition...You join my army and I don't kill you" * Goblin starts juggling pumpkin bombs Cheer * Goblin Goblin Goblin Victory Poses *Goblin holds a skull laughing at it *Goblin stands counting money from a money bag saying "one for me, and one for me, and one for me AHAHAHA" *Goblin crosses his arm saying "that was a disappointment Costume *Default costume: Green Goblin *2nd Costume: Proto Goblin (red team) *3rd Costume: Demo Goblin (blue team) *4th Costume: Green Goblin 2099 (green team) *5th Costume: Hob Goblin *6th Costume: Grey Goblin Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Marvel Series Category:Villians